


Staked Out

by asterixs



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Fluff, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, M/M, RK900 is Nines, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, Stakeout, Touch-Starved, reed900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 08:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterixs/pseuds/asterixs
Summary: Gavin and Nines are staking out a building during a below freezing Detroit winter, and Gavin wasnt smart enough to wear more than a sweatshirt.





	Staked Out

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic, and of course it had to be the rat man and robocop

  Gavin hated stake outs. He hated doing nothing but sitting in a car, waiting for something to happen outside an abandoned building, at 2 in the morning on a Saturday. Having the tin can wasn’t great, that wasn’t the worst part though, his cars heating broke soon as Gavin and Nines got to the location. In the middle of a below freezing Detroit winter. Reed soon found out, a hoodie and undershirt wouldn't do much in 8 ° weather. 

 

  By three, Gavin was shivering and swearing at whoever decided it was a good idea to make it this cold. Nines on the other hand, was just sitting there in silence, like it wasnt below freezing. After about 20 minutes of hearing the detectives teeth clatter together, Nines shrugged off his white Cyberlife coat and handed it to Gavin without a word. Gavin looked at it confused, “What are you doing?” 

 

  “I thought it was pretty obvious, detective. I'm giving you my jacket, you seem rather cold. And judging by my current scan, your body temperature is much lower than the average, you also have a high risk of getting frostbite.” Nines stated matter of factly.

 

  “Fuck off tin can, I'm fine, I don’t need any handouts from you.” His words lacked bite.

  “Detective, it's very unwise to decline, you have an increased risk of getting hypothermia or frostbite currently.” Nines’ LED spun from blue to yellow. 

 

  “I don't care. Not like your jacket is gonna do much anyways.” Gavin pushed away Nines’ hand. He knew taking the jacket wasn't going to do anything, and he didn't care enough to argue. Gavin leaned back on the head rest, closed his eyes and let his thoughts drift. He didn't even know why Fowler assigned him to a stake out, he was homicide, not a vice squad, he wasn't even assigned to the case. The captain said something along the lines of, ‘we’re stretched thin and needed a detective doing the stake out.’ Which didn't make any sense, but, here he was, freezing his ass of for no reason with a plastic asshole who seemed too worried about Gavin’s wellbeing. Sure they were partners, didn't mean the prick had to care about him. Wait. Did Nines actually...care about him? Nah, probably not. Gavin couldn't come up with a reason why Nines would, he was a stubborn dickhole who berated the android daily. so he tried to drop that train of thought into the trash. But he couldn't. The idea that the android sitting next to him, actually cared about him, made his face heat up a little. 

 

_ God, why did i have to catch feelings for this stupid dick head. I really am tonight's biggest loser.  _ Gavin scrunched up his nose. It's not like he wanted to be head over heels for the stoic douche, but he was. And he couldn't change that. Everything Nines did made him slip down the slope of infatuation a little bit more. Gavin held the bridge of his scarred nose, pressing down on it and sighed.  _ He was just a dumb idiot in love with someone who he had no chance with.  _ Gavin let his hand fall to his lap and sighed again. 

 

  “Are you alright detective? You seem distressed.” Nines asked. Gavin kept his eyes closed and didn't respond. He didn't want to look at Nines. 

 

  A few minutes passed. Gavin kept looking up, pretending Nines wasn't right next to him. God why did he care so much that Nines was worried about him. _ Because you're a shithead who pushes everyone away to the point they don't care about you or bother to ask about how you feel. Nines is the only person you've let in, and the only person you've let help you, dumb ass.  _ He hated the little voice in his head, it was always right. 

 Saying Gavin wasn't an open person was a major understatement, the fewer people attached to him, the better. But Nines was different. He didn't know how, but he was. Maybe it's because he liked Nines, or maybe it was because he had seen Gavin vulnerable many times. He didn't know. And he hated it. The detective was jolted out of thought when he felt something heavy and warm over his thighs He looked down and saw a white jacket laying over him. 

 

“What did i tell you dick wad, i don't need your stupid jacket.” Gavin went to move it but stopped.

 

“Just keep it on, dumb ass. You look like you need it.” Nines said softly. He gave Gavin a small half smile. His LED was back to blue.

 

  Gavin looked at Nines, eyes wide open. He hesitated. For once, Gavin didn't have anything to say for a number of reasons. First off, Nines called him a dumbass, which was a shock in itself. Gavin couldn't recall the last time he heard the android swear in the 8 months they had worked together. Second,  _  Nines was worried about Gavin _ ,  _ he looked genuinely concerned  about his well being.  _ Gavin tried his hardest not to go beet red, but, judging by the look in Nines eyes, he did. 

 

  “Are you unwell detective? You got very red all of a sudden, and your heart rate has increased quite a bit.”  A hand went to touch Gavins forearm, but he moved his arm before it could touch him.

 

_    Fuck _ . Gavin tried to force something out, but nothing was coming. He turned towards the drivers side window to try and hide his embarrassed face. But that was stopped short by a warm hand reaching out and touching his shoulder. He recoiled when we realized who's hand was. His head darted to look at the android, his pale blue eyes were full of warmth and care. nothing like they normally were. For some reason, staring into Nines’ eyes made him flush even more and his heart beat go crazy.

 

  “Gavin, are you  alright?” Nines voice was hushed, but it dripped with worry. The detective couldn't say anything, he was at a loss for words. 

 

“Im f-fine, just tired” Gavin managed sputtered out, clenching the heavy jacket laying on his lap, hoping it wasn't noticeable. It was. 

 

  “Gavin. I'm having a hard time believing that. You're tensed up, your face is bright red and your heart rate is very high. Are you sure you're feeling well?” Nines placed a warm hand on top of a clenched fist. Gavin jumped at the contact, but he didn't move his hand.  

 

  “Please, Gavin, if you're unwell, I can drive you back to your apartment.” Nines thumb was slowly rubbing the top of Gavin's knuckle. Gavin didn't realize how touch starved he was until now, bare minimum contact and he's already going crazy.    

 

  “How many times do I have to tell you, I'm fine, plastic ass.” Gavin tried to sound mad, but he couldn't. It was crystal clear he wasn't acting normal. He just wanted this stupid stake out to be over so he can go home and never think about this again. But that's not what he really wanted. He wanted Nines big, strong arms around him as they lay in bed. He wanted Nines to never let go of him. He wanted Nines. He was sick, and the only cure was the tall android sitting in the passenger's seat.

 

  “Gavin, is something wrong?” He hesitated. “Did I do something wrong?” Nines voice was drenched in worry. 

  “What? No! You haven't done anything wrong Nines.” He unclenched the coat and looked at Nines. He was clearly upset.  _ Why is Nines so upset about this? This was normal, Gavin is angry and defensive, but normally Nines would let it go soon after it started. Why was he getting visibly distressed? Why did he keep pushing?  _

 

  “Then why are you lying? Nines squeezed Gavin's hand just a little.

 

  “I'm not lying dipshit.” He clearly was. 

 

  “Please tell me whats wrong.” He squeezed just a little tighter. Gavin was pretty sure his heart was gonna explode.

 

  “I-” Gavin sighed. Might as well come clean and ruin his work life forever. He looked down and then up to meet Nines pale blue eyes. “Its you.”

 

  Nines looked at him, eyes wide open, mouth slightly agape. “I see.” His voice was trembling. “I'm sorry.” He moved his hand from Gavins and placed it on his stiff dress pants.

 

“Wait Nines, it's not what you thi-”

 

  “Then what is it Gavin?” His tone was firm, Gavin couldn't tell if he was still upset or if he was pissed now. 

 

  “I- fuck.” Gavin couldn't say it. Normally he would just tell the android to piss off, but, he couldn't, not right now. 

 

  “I like you okay? Is that what you wanted? I like you and i think you're perfect and it pisses me off how much I care.” Gavin buried his face in his hands, hoping to hide his bright red face. He just wanted to crawl in a hole and die. 

 

  Nines just sat there. His face was quickly covered in a deep teal blush. “You..what?” The LED on the side of Nines head flashed yellow.

 

  “I said I like you. I like everything about you. Your eyes, your hands, your voice, everything.” Gavin didn't even bother to look up. He couldn't look at Nines. He wanted to, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He jumped a little when he felt something squeeze around his wrist, something big and warm and strong. Nines slowly pulled Gavin's hand from his face. Gavin looked at his hand, then to Nines, who looked just as embarrassed as he probably did. The android was looking down at Gavin's hand, he had moved his from Gavin's wrist and was now stroking the inside of the detectives palm with his thumb. A few silent minutes passed before Nines spoke up.

 

  “I think you're perfect too detective” He was still looking down at Gavin's hand. 

 

  “....What?” Gavin looked at Nines, puzzled. The confusion didn't last too long before Gavin felt warm, soft lips on his own. It was a gentle kiss, almost feather light. And then it was gone. Gavin could feel his face get even hotter as he stared back at the man sitting in the passenger's seat. 

 

  “I've wanted to do that for a while.” Nines said softly. There was a few moments of silence between the two. Gavin was still stunned, he just sat there, head swimming. His attention was soon brought back to reality when he heard Nines speak.

 

  “You don't seem cold anymore detective.” Gavin smiled and gave Nines a little shove.  

 

  “Oh shut up.”

 

  “Make me.” Nines snickered. Gavin rolled his eyes before he leaned over and kissed the android, whose cheeks and nose were still bright blue. After a few gentle kisses, Gavin pulled away. He turned and leaned his head back on the head rest, hand still being held by Nines. Maybe this was the start to something good. Gavin hoped it was. His thoughts were cut short when he felt a buzz in his pocket. He checked the time before he looked at the notification.  _ It was only 4:30.  _ Gavin sighed and looked at the notification. It was a text from Fowler. 

 

**Cap’in** _ 4:30 am _

_ You can go home, if you already haven't. We found the suspects a few hours ago. Have a good night detective.  _

Gavin stared at his phone for a moment. 

 

  “Fowler just texted me, said we can go.” Gavin reluctantly moved his hand away from Nines' to start the car. “You want me to drop you off at the precinct or your place?” 

 

  “I was thinking your place, just in case your heat is out there too.” Nines winked at Gavin and he felt his face get hot all over again. 

 

  “I- That sounds good to me.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed my humble little rat fic ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ


End file.
